


Dear Family...

by KittyWhiteCat



Series: Dear Family... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Percy Weasley, Blackmail, Estrangement, F/M, Family Issues, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Letters, M/M, Overthinking, Percy Weasley-centric, Single Parents, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Threats, Unplanned Pregnancy, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: Percy is tired. So tired. He confesses all his feelings in several letters, wishing his family can somehow see them despite the fact that he has never delivered any of them. Unbeknownst to him, they did.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Dear Family... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	1. The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books or the movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> Warning! This story contains:  
> Curse words  
> Suicide attempt  
> Parent shame

Six of the Weasley children are playing 'tag' with each other. The war is over. Hermione is retrieving her parents from Australia, Harry is visiting his godson, Teddy, and Fleur is meeting the Delacours.

Since Arthur's job was at Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and the war is just over, there's really no need for someone in that department. But Percy, the third Weasley Percy, was sadly needed. He is Junior Assistant For the Minister after all, and his position is needed more than ever. Not that it matters; they've not seen him in years.

Molly sighed as she stared at the clock. Her third-born son, her Percy, hasn't yet come home. She could've sworn she saw him when Fred was pulled further away from the crippling wall that nearly killed him. She almost called out his name in despair but refrained herself. At least her Percy is alive.

Out of her seven children, she is closest to Percy. Percy thinks like her, acts like her, cares like her. Great minds think alike, she supposed. She's just happy he's happy, wherever he is. True, she missed him, but nothing can beat a mother's wish for her children to be happy. Most importantly, safe.

She was just washing the dishes when she realised a brown owl dropped a stack of letters. The owl, she inspected further, wasn't just an ordinary owl. She recognised this very owl. It's Hermes, the owl she bought for Percy when he was appointed as prefect. Molly gave Hermes owl food and took the letters, reading one of it herself.

Dear Weasleys,

I was having tea with Percival in his flat when I noticed a stack of letters being uncarefully stacked there. What I know about Percival is that he's an extremely careful man. Therefore, I suspect that he's in danger, to some degree, if he didn't think to stack them properly.

I've read some of the letters' contents. I must say, I was quite shocked. I learnt that Percy wasn't, in fact, in any danger as of now. Although what he revealed in these letters were quite unusual and unbelievable. I would suggest you take some time together as a family to read them all. He is, after all, still a member of your family.

I shouldn't have sent this with Hermes, seeing as it is Percival's owl. Yet I am doing so, I'm sure he would never suspect. These letters are subjected to you as a family except one, though I suppose you're willing to read an extra, just to know more of your estranged family member.

Regards,   
Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Molly read the letter her friend and fellow Order member sent her over and over again. Her Percy in danger? It can't be. What or who would endanger her children? She was sat on a sofa, her eyes still on the yellowing parchments.

"Arthur!" Molly called. "Kids! Come here!" Soon enough, Arthur and the rest of the children gathered around her.

"What is it, Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked. Molly blushed. Even though they've been married for years and have loads of children together, he's still oh so romantic towards her and she's still a hopeless romantic around him. "What are those?"

"I received a letter from Kingsley," Molly announced. "He skimmed through the letters, and from what he gathered, Percy is in an unusual state, though he insisted that he was fine."

"Why should you care about Perfect Prefect Percy, Mum?" One of the twins asked.

"He deeply hurts you," The other said. "He hurts us."

"I'm fully aware of that-" Molly swallowed. "But we need to read this, this might explain the reasoning behind his actions."

"If we do this," Bill voiced, "we would find out things he doesn't want us to know yet, seeing as he hasn't delivered any of them. Don't you think that's a bit-"

"Hm?" Ginny hummed, pushing him to continue.

"For the lack of better words, intrusive?" Bill finished.

"If that's the case, the letters shouldn't say 'Dear Family...' in front of them," Charlie answered. "Look at them all. Four letters with 'Dear Family...' and one letter with 'Dear Molly...'. Each can read one except three."

Molly frowned, looking down the 'Dear Molly...' letter. Percy has called her either 'Mum' or 'Mother'. Never just her name. Or maybe a different Molly? Who?

"I think Mum should read the first one," Finally, Ron made his voice known. "Seeing as Percy was closest to Mum. Then Dad. Then Bill. So on."

"Is," Arthur insisted. "Your brother isn't dead, Ron."

"He might as well be. He hurts you and us, so..." Ron sighed. Molly ignored him.

"Who are the three who won't read and one who'll read Molly one?" Ginny asked. "I want to. I'll read the Molly one."

"Who won't read the letters?" Bill asked.

"I won't read," Ron commented. "I'm dyslexic. I can't even read school textbooks."

"Then how do you study?" Ginny asked.

"Before I just force myself to read them all, disregarding my difficulty," Ron admitted. "But after my third year, Hermione and Harry started to notice there's something wrong with my reading, and they- well, she- confirmed I was dyslexic. Afterwards, they usually sit next to me and read me the things I need to learn. I also coordinated it with the teachers so I can perform better."

"Brilliant idea."

"Ron and two more," Charlie said. "I think those who're easily caught up with their emotions."

"Or two who're least closest to him," Bill suggested. "That is, Fred and George."

"Look, Fred, George, we know Per-" Molly was cut off by the twins.

"We-"

"Won't-"

"Read-"

"Them," Fred and George chorused.

"But he's your family too!" Arthur countered.

"Your-"

"Family-"

"Not-"

"Ours-" The twins continued.

"Damn-" Charlie flinched. "It still scares me when you do that."

"Alright, Ron and the twins won't read," Arthur decided after he sighed, fully aware of the fact that the twins were the hardest to get along with Percy. "Just don't get too rude, alright?"

They nodded.

"Alright-" Molly sighed in anticipation as she tore open the first letter and starts reading.

Dear family...


	2. Molly

Dear family...   
I hope this letter will find its way to your hands.

"It certainly did," Arthur commented.

I will record what I want to say in this piece of parchment. I want to say them all. I want to talk to you, but I seem to lose the bravery each time. It's easier like this, to write, even though you might not read it at all.

"That's him, alright," Bill commented. "Conveying his feelings in a written letter."

I don't know where to start. Maybe I should start with my relationship with Penelope Clearwater, my girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend as of now.

Chuckles from Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are heard. Molly and Arthur sighed in sadness as they noticed when he wrote 'ex-girlfriend', they remembered the time where their son described her oh so fondly to them.

As you know, my position in the ministry was not confirmed then, what with me being 18 when I entered. But it is as of now. We've been in a relationship since I was 16, so we've been a little around 2 years together. She's an orphan.

"Aww, two years." Charlie grinned.

How do I say it?

"Say what?" Ron asked.

I know you're disappointed in me. I'd be disappointed too if I were in your position. I know I should've considered upon the prices I'll pay. I know I'm reckless, that it's really whimsical to hear this from me, but I got her pregnant.

A stunned silence falls from each every one of them.

I didn't believe it myself at first, but after some explaining, I started to understand the fact. I'm really sorry to say it. I helped her with it. That's why I work so hard in the ministry. I need to pay for her and our child. I will do everything I can to be a good father.

"Aww, Percy." Ginny grinned.

Penelope gave birth to our daughter a little ago. 17th of June 1995, to be exact. Her name is Molly Penelope Weasley. I really wish you could've seen her. She's so cute with wisps of red hair, the lovely arc of her eyebrows, her brown eyes, cute long nose, and cute wide lips. Penelope mentioned that Molly really looks like me. I attached her picture here.

Molly's eyes glinted with pride as she realised Percy's daughter is named after her. From his description, little Molly really does look like him.

The process of my daughter's birth was complicated as Penelope died right after, my Molly is now motherless and I need to take care of her. I really wish I have a clue. I hate to be this confused as I have to raise her alone.

More silence.

It hurts me to say all I said. It really hurts. I don't want to do what I did, to hurt you the way I did, but if I have to do that for Molly's sake, I'll go through it. Whenever. I love her so much. I love my little girl so much. Please don't be offended. I don't want to, but if I have to, I'll always choose my daughter.

"But you don't have to choose, Percy-" Arthur sighed sadly.

I've been promoted as Junior Secretary For the Minister. It pays well and I like that job, but to prove my loyalty to the Ministry the job demands that I disown all of you. Minister Fudge made me send those letters. Truthfully I really hate what I did, but if you ask me if I regret it, I'd say no.

"Percy..."

The smile plastered on my daughter's faces as she's safe under a roof and fully fed reminds me that it's all worth it. I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's mine and I'm hers. I hate celebrating my first birthday without you.

"Percy's always so clingy when it's his birthday," Bill reminisced.

Oliver came to my flat and bought me a vanilla cake with the numbers 1 and 9 lit as the candles. My little Molly eyed us in surprise. I really wish you could've seen her. I often wonder to myself, how did a boy so ugly meet a goddess and have a beautiful daughter?

"Don't say that, Perce," Molly reprimanded in between reads. "You're not ugly."

It's really nice to reminisce with such familiar faces (since I have to get away from you), tell stories between us. I attached the picture of the three of us. Oliver had given me a book about teen parenthood and a ride. On a broom.

Laughter erupted from the family as they read that particular paragraph.

He knows about my fear of heights. He promised to never let go of me. He promised if I ever fall, he'll catch me. I put Molly in daycare on the ground floor of my flat. I sat on the front and together we flew. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"I'm glad he's happy." Arthur couldn't help but smiled as the thought of his son happy, even if it means without him.

Oliver took me to the Eiffel Tower, just the two of us.

"Is he-" Fred started.

"Flirting-" George continued.

"With our-" Fred also continued.

"Big brother?" George finished.

"He can't be, he's straight!" Charlie countered. "Right?" The twins gave him the 'are-you-serious' look.

"He's a twink," Fred said.

"The term is 'twank'," Bill corrected.

"The term 'twink' may be derived from the term 'twank', no one knows for sure."

"I caught him kissing a boy in my first year," Ron added.

"He admitted that he's bi to me," Ginny also added.

"Really?" Everyone faced them both. "Why didn't you tell?"

"You didn't ask." Ron shrugged.

"He begged me not to tell," Ginny answered. "And to let you think that he's straight."

The trip was fantastic. France has always entranced me. The culture, the language, everything. It's really amusing. Oliver brought me home safely and I took Molly back in my arms.

"He's definitely flirting with him."

"Definitely a twink." Charlie grinned. He's making fun of his brother later with that.

I showered my little girl with kisses and hugs. I really need to work again tomorrow. I hate to admit this, but being just with Molly in the flat doesn't quite feel like home as it does with you all in the Burrow. Hopefully, I just need time to adjust, but I'd appreciate it better if you'd just meet her.

"But I don't want you to adjust-" Ron frowned. "We'd love to meet her."

Why am I so scared of the idea of letting you meet her? Why do I let Minister Fudge tear my family apart?

"I don't know, you tell me!" Fred snickered.

Well, maybe because I don't want to disappoint you further. I've always been the disappointment, there's nothing special about me. Everything I've done, Bill has done first. Charlie's the wonderful dragon tamer (I think you'll love taming Molly),

"Did Percy just joke?" George laughed.

The twins are jokers, Ron is a sweet companion, Ginny is the only girl, and what am I?

"You're our brother..." Ginny trailed off.

I'm going nowhere with this, the same has been broken. I'm just going to sign it off and continue grieving about Penny before I have to sleep for tomorrow.

Sincerely,   
Percy Weasley.

Attached to it are two pictures. One was a picture of Percy holding baby Molly, completely entranced, the other one is a picture of Percy, Molly, and Oliver. Molly smiled in happiness as she's being carried by Percy. It's true, the resemblance between Molly and Percy is really uncanny.

"I'll read the other."


	3. Arthur

Dear family...

"Dad, can we just skip 'dear family'?" Bill requested. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Did you just say that to annoy him?" Charlie asked.

"Why, yes!" Arthur grinned. "Yes, I did."

"Continue it, love." Molly kissed his cheeks. Arthur grinned wider and continued.

This is my first Christmas without you. I said it before, I'll say it now, I'll say it whenever. I miss you so much. I hate to spend this amazing day without you. But if I go home, I fear- no, I know- you won't accept me home. I fear you don't love me anymore. I fear if you do love me, you don't love Molly. It's better this way.

"It's not better this way-" Molly sighed. "Why do you doubt? We love you and we'd love your daughter." Charlie kissed her cheeks.

"After we read this, we'll correct this wrong," Charlie promised. Molly nodded. "You'll meet your first grandchild."

Oliver visited my flat and I made the two of us hot chocolate, holding Molly in my lap. We swapped gifts between us. I got Molly a new rattle and Oliver new robes. Oliver got a jumper for Molly and a kilt for me. He mentioned that the kilt is of his family pattern. He's such a cute friend!

"He's definitely hitting on our brother-" Bill chuckled.

"Friend my arse-" Charlie snorted.

I nearly cried as I noticed that I got a Weasley jumper from you, Mum. I'd hate to send it back, but it's so painful. Too painful. It brings so many memories to keep it. Too much. I'd love to see Molly wearing with the letter 'M', but I wish we're in different circumstances. I wish I would just let you know about her.

"Aww!" Ginny squealed. "Will you make little Molly a jumper, Mum?"

"I'd love to." Molly grinned. Yes, she'll make a tiny pink jumper with the letter 'M' on it. The letter would be yellow. She'll also pamper her with fudge. Poor kid with be spoilt rotten!

We spent the whole Christmas together, just the three of us. Well, until Molly yawned and almost fell asleep on my lap. I carried her to bed. I'm really proud to say that I'm not as clueless about taking care of her as I was in the beginning.

"He's so responsible." Bill smiled softly. He remembers all the time Percy had gone through shit (not too much) and even as a little boy, he always owned up to it all.

Molly said her first word today! It was 'Dada'. I swear I've never grinned this much in my life. I'm so proud of her, she's certainly grown. I remember when she was a teeny ickle baby girl with little wisps of red hair, unable to talk at all. Until she has today. I'm most likely ranting right now but I don't care, Molly started talking!

"Aww!" The family cooed over the third son's obvious excitement.

"I can't wait to meet my granddaughter!" Molly grinned. "I will be the first to hold her!"

Nobody fought. When it concerns children, nobody would dare cross Molly Weasley. The consequences are far too... dire...

(Last time someone did was a fellow Order member. It was the time of the First Wizarding War and she suggested that Bill, Charlie, and Percy be hidden in different homes; hers, Gideon's, and Fabian's. Needless to say, no one dared to propose the idea of separating children to Molly Weasley afterwards.)

When Oliver left, I thought about all of you, especially Bill and Charlie. We were so close before. Maybe I drank something other than lemonade tonight because my memories of us are resurfacing, memories I'd rather forget because it brings too much pain.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, sitting closer.

We were mere children, I don't remember the exact year but we don't seem to be any older than ten. Mum sent us away because she's tending the little one (Ron and Ginny). I actually regret going, I remember how clueless I was when my Molly was born, confused whether to use cotton nappies or one use nappies, I didn't even know there are so many kinds of nappies!

More laughter erupted from the family, especially from Arthur. Being an older sister, Molly was pretty familiar with them, even from early on. But Arthur, being the youngest brother in his family?

Yeah, he was clueless. Terribly and it was humiliating.

I didn't know anything. Dad, when Bill was born, did you feel what I feel? Were you clueless like I was?

"Yes, I was," Arthur admitted. "I had to be taught by my own parents."

Bill, you offered to teach me how to climb a tree, as you taught Charlie. I was so happy, I took it immediately. You said you wanted to take a drink and you went inside. I waited out for quite a while, but you don't seem to walk out. Nonetheless, I waited. Until Dad called me in.

Bill sheepishly grinned as the rest of the family is glaring at him.

I taught myself how to climb. I don't mind at all that I wasn't taught, I'm a fast learner and I am capable of teaching myself as I did teach myself how to read, write, comprehend illusive theories, and many other things alone. However, I want to spend more time with you. I'm not close to any of my younger siblings. Maybe to Ginny at first before she started idolising the twins and ignored me.

Ginny chuckled as the rest of the family glared at her this time. Bill sighed in relief as the glares shifted from to him to Ginny.

To Mum, yes, but I'm thirsty for a company my own age. Always have and always will.

"Is that why-" Ron trailed off, thinking if that may be one of the reasons why Percy decides to aide Penelope in conceiving little Molly, even if neither did expect it.

Of course, what did I expect? I'm the worthless Weasley, the forgotten Weasley, the meaningless Weasley. I've been cruel to you, even though I didn't want to, but I didn't seem to have a choice. It's not even that this job is so important I'm willing to ditch you for it, I did it all for her welfare.

"You're not forgotten-" Molly sniffed. "Or meaningless. Or worthless. Come back."

"We'll patch this mess up." Ron kissed his mother's cheeks.

I'm just going to sign this off, I need my sleep so I can prepare for Molly's wails later at 3 AM.

More laughs are heard from the family.

Sincerely,   
Percy Weasley.

Attached to it were two separate pictures as there were in the letter prior. The first picture was taken in front of a Christmas tree with Molly and Oliver, smiling together. The second one was Percy feeding Molly, baby food all over her mouth.

Molly cried.

"I don't understand," Molly sobbed. "Why didn't we suspect an ulterior motive? We should know that Percy would never turn against his family like that."

"After this, we'll right this wrong," Arthur promised. "We'll go to his flat."

"We don't even know where he lives now-" Molly sniffed again.

"Well, no-" Charlie shook his head. "But he mentioned Oliver Wood a lot, reserve keeper for Puddlemere United."

"Oliver is a good friend of ours," Fred said, gesturing to George. "We can coax him into telling us where Percy currently lives."

"I've done my turn," Arthur declared. "Who's next?"


	4. Bill

"Skipping 'Dear Family...'," Bill said as he opened the next parchment.

"Boo!" Fred made a thumbs down with George.

"No fun!" George booed.

Another birthday without you. Two years away from you and not a day has passed when I don't miss you and I don't wish to go home to your arms. I love you lots.

"I thought-"

"Percy hated us."

"Apparently he doesn't," Arthur said.

Little Molly won't stop babbling and jumping. It's so cute. I love seeing the grin plastered on her face. However, I absolutely loathe her tantrums. How do you deal with seven separate tantrums, Mum? I can barely survive with one!

Molly laughed as she read the paragraph, absolutely adoring this Molly already. Actually, the whole family has laughed again. It's really unexpected for Percy to get someone pregnant before marriage, but it's really amusing to see him so lost.

I've grown accustomed to feeling everything's in my control that I hate being out of control like nothing's in my grasp. Mum, Dad, if you ever feel it in your hearts, please give me some lessons on how to take care of a small human. Oliver taught me how to be a parent and how to deal with her tantrums, and he doesn't have a sibling!

More laughter erupted from the family.

It's really offensive! I'm really grateful for his help. He told me he did many babysittings in summers when we were still in Hogwarts to get extra galleons. He told me I don't have to be the best at everything, being good in one thing and digging it to be the best is great.

"It is-" Charlie smiled.

I think I should make my emotions my enemy.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked.

I think I like Oliver.

"Called it!" Ginny whistled.

"They were just roommates, how can you possibly tell?" Ron asked her.

"Even better! Midnight snogs?"

"Who would snog Percy?" George asked.

"Forge, Percy has shagged," Fred reminds him. "He most certainly has snogged."

"Did he get Penelope to bend for him or did Penelope get him to bend for her?" Charlie asked, grinning wildly. Who knew Percy had such an adventurous life?

"Who else did he shag?" Bill asked, obviously interested too. "Penelope, Oliver-"

"Excuse me, can we not?" Molly asked. It's really weird to hear your little son snogging and shagging someone else. Even weirder to hear your other children gossiping about your third son's sex life.

But I still can't move on from Penelope! That'll be a disgrace to her memory.

"Perce, she's dead..."

Molly, what do you think? Of course, you can't answer, you're a toddler. Wait, you can't answer. Which means you're most likely not listening to me. Which means I'm having a one-sided conversation. Which means I'm probably going nutters. What?

"You're nutters from the beginning, don't flatter yourself-" The twins snickered.

Bill, something quite similar happened to you, right? Lend me a hand here!

Bill slapped his own forehead. Why here, where everyone can read it?

"Bill!" Molly glared. "Care to explain? What does he mean by that?"

"Not now," Bill fussed, mentally noting to castrate his second younger brother.

Molly is staring at me straight ahead, her eyes huge. She's so cute. She's a beautiful baby.

"You're a beautiful baby too-" Molly grinned, remembering his childhood.

She learned how to say more comprehensive words! She said 'I love you' and 'I love chocolate'! But why chocolate? I don't really like chocolate, except hot chocolate. How did Ginny manage to brainwash my daughter to like chocolate without ever seeing her? Explain yourself!

"Hey, normal people like chocolate!" Ginny laughed amusingly.

"But Percy doesn't like chocolate," Arthur countered.

"Exactly," Ginny finalised, hinting that Percy might not be normal. Bill coughed, nudging her, reminding her that he's not a fan of chocolate also.

Maybe I should tell you this in the beginning. Seriously, why do I keep doubting myself?

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

You remember Cornelius Fudge, don't you? The Minister who demanded that I break off ties with you?

Gruff grunts were heard from the family.

Well, that's not the worst he's done in regards to making my life a living hell. He found out about my biggest secret, Molly's existence. He turned to the worst, giving me obscene amounts of work and telling me not to ever take breaks except for weekends, threatening to tell the press about Molly. My Molly. My girl. If the press catches wind of it, he swore the Aurors will take her from me. I'm not ready for it. I don't want it.

"WHAT?!" Molly shrieked. "THAT LITTLE-"

"Shh-" Arthur covered her mouth. "Calm down, dear."

I'm glad he's off now, but Rufus Scrimgeour doesn't seem to be better than his predecessor, making false pretences that the Wizarding world is safer in his hands. He kept asking me to visit you, no doubt trying to know more about the Order through me.

"You're not wrong-" Arthur shrugged.

Scrimgeour doesn't seem to be aware of Molly's existence, which is good. Upon hearing what happened with Fudge, Oliver's mum, Lucy, offered to sit for her whenever I have to go to work. She says it's her token for being Oliver's closest friend.

"Friend?!" Ginny roared. "She thinks they're just friends?! Seriously I can hear wedding bells from here!"

"Dibs on first toast, bitch." Ron slammed on the sofa.

"RON!" Arthur yelled.

"Don't you dare-" Ginny pointed at him, growling.

"MOVING ON!" Bill hurriedly picked up where he left off to stop the madness.

Speaking of Oliver. I... I think I like him. I think I do. But he's so... you know... straight!

"Straight my arse-" Fred snorted.

"He's as straight as Draco Malfoy," George continued.

"But he's gay," Ron countered.

"Exactly." The twins grinned.

Oh right, it's my birthday. I should describe my birthday instead of... you know... Lucy made me a caramel cake, I celebrated my birthday with the Woods today. Lucy and Oliver are so nice. Lucy is so welcoming, she kept asking me to come by her house and offering to watch over Molly for me. It's nice to not spend it alone, unlike last year.

"And whose fault is that?" Fred huffed.

"Shush!" Molly glared.

I mean, I had Oliver in my hands last year,

"Quite literally-" Fred and George laughed.

Nothing can ever replace the happiness I feel when I celebrate it with you, Mum, but Lucy is surely a welcoming mother, I'm pretty sure she comes a close second. Although, she seemed to really think that Oliver and I should be dating.

"I had enough." Ginny slammed on the sofa and stood up.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I had enough of this... this..." She's at a loss of words. "THEY'RE SO GAY!"

"Sit down," Arthur commanded. Ginny complied without question.

Lucy agreed to sit for me as Oliver took me walking around. We grabbed some coffee and sat together. Oliver asked me to move in my flat since rent is pretty expensive and my flat is closer to both our works than his flat is. There's this stupid feeling in my guts again, I feel crazy about him as I was with Penelope before.

"JUST SNOG HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED WITH YOUR BROTHER'S SEX LIFE?!"

"SHUT UP SO I CAN CONTINUE READING!"

I think we're more similar than we think. He's a really friendly guy. Anyway, maybe I'll sign this letter off, it's quite late. I miss all of you, even the twins.

"What?"

"He misses us?" The twins snatched the letter from Bill, who lets out a cry of protest and tried to take it back.

"Fred!"

"But he hates us!"

"Don't snatch the letter like that!" Arthur hissed. "You may tear it! Give it back!"

The twins reluctantly did what their father told them to do and give the letter back to Bill, who lets out an 'oh' as he noticed that it's the end.

"Also skipping him signing off."


	5. Charlie

"This specific letter is kind of smudged," Charlie noted. "Though I'm pretty sure I can read it."

"Please," Ginny begged.

Dear family...

"Again with the 'dear family'?" Bill sighed in frustration.

"You wrote 'dear diary' with every admission," Charlie reminded him. "What is up with that? A diary is a lifeless object."

"Umm-" Ginny hummed, remembering a certain NOT lifeless diary.

"Right, sorry Gin."

When I get to Lucy's flat and meet Molly, I have to be honest, hot tears trickled their way down my cheeks. I thought any of you wouldn't be that rude to me. I thought being years away from you means at least we can bring our differences to halt and act like civilised human beings, but I was wrong. What can I ever expect from the twins?

"It's a joke!" Fred defended George and himself.

"Which resulted in him feeling unwelcomed!" Molly twisted Fred's ear, remembering George lost one of his so instead she opted for kicking his shin, his well-and-healthy shin.

"OW!"

"MUM!"

I can't feel comfortable in my own childhood home, I really can't take off the stress I carry each day. But seeing Molly's excited face as she meets her daddy again brought a smile on my face. Molly, you're my home. I can only feel happy in your hugs. I can only feel safe with you. It's really pathetic if you see it, me crying freely in Molly's embrace, barely even saying 'hi' to Lucy or Oliver.

"Oh, Percy..." Molly started crying. Arthur patted his wife's back.

"We'll fix this severed tie," Arthur promised her. "Our son will feel at home with us again."

I barely even cleaned the mashed parsnips flung at me when I let my arms be wrapped around Molly's body. It hurts. It really hurts. Lucy kept offering eggnogs for me to drink or water or some other liquid but I can't bring myself to drink anything and be happy. I know I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. I've not gotten used to it.

"And you shouldn't-" Ginny sobbed as she cried too.

I really can't do this anymore. Lucy said she loves Molly like her own daughter and she'll always watch over her whenever I can't so I know that she's in safe hands. Please Mum, if you ever read this note, promise to love Molly as you've loved me. Please.

"Percy?" Ron's face grew worried.

I've prepared poison for me to drink tonight. I think it's really poetic to do it tonight when it's my favourite holiday to spend.

"What is happening?" Arthur asked, afraid for his third-born son.

Mum, please don't cry. Please just move on, go through Christmases with smiles and grins. I know I'm your least favourite son, but you're my favourite person. I'm sorry I broke your heart a million times, I'm really sorry to break it again one more time. But after this one time, that's it. I won't break it again.

"Break it again-" Molly sobbed. "Just break it again, as long as you're safe. Break it again and again and again all you want, as long as you're safe and happy."

Dad, I know I sever the most ties between us, but I love you. I do. Never think I don't. After I die, don't think I don't. I'm just tired. I'm so tired. I'm sorry I hurt you, I promise this will be my last time.

"No, Percy-" Arthur lets himself cry reading that passage. "I never think you don't."

Ginny, I love you. You're my favourite sibling ever. You don't make fun of me, unlike our siblings. Yes, you were surprised when you caught me snogging Penelope and when I admitted my bisexuality to you, but you didn't make fun of me. And you never. You always respected me like you respect Bill or Charlie or any of our other siblings.

"And I'll do it again," Ginny promised. No one in that family seemed to not be crying, even the twins who are the most distant to Percy.

Molly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to leave you. I'm really sure if your Mummy is here, she would be very proud of you. I'm really sorry, I love you. I really do. Never doubt that.

"I'll make sure she'll never do," Fred promised.

I wish I can say goodbye to you, I really do. I wish I can hug you right now, kiss your cheeks goodbye, but I can't. I'm stuck here without you. When I drift off, my last thought would be of your welcoming arms.

Sincerely,   
Percy Weasley.

"That's it?" Bill asked, wiping tears off his eye. Charlie shook his head.

"I figured it's too painful to read it," Charlie answered. "Especially since he mentioned he wants to do... THAT..."

"Just read it-" Ron looked down. "We'll never know."

Charlie complied.

Dear family...

I am put under 72-hour watch. Turns out I failed in killing myself, Oliver found me holding the bottle I've prepared earlier and brought me to St. Mungo's. Molly hasn't stopped crying ever since. It broke my heart to break hers this much. I promised I'll never hurt her, but I've done the exact opposite.

"Oh, Percy-" Molly hasn't stopped crying since she found out her son's previous plans to kill himself.

I regret ever breaking your hearts as I've broken Molly's earlier. Lucy had to carry Molly away from me to let me rest. Oliver had insisted upon staying, saying I need help and company. Oliver decided that he'll move into my flat, making sure I will never feel alone again. How I wish I could've seen you, Mum. If I really die tonight, I want at least one look to your face.

Molly froze as she reads the line.

Oliver told me how he made sure no one will ever get wind of this. That no one will ever find out unless I say it myself. It is good. I think that's for the best, for no one to know what happened to me. What happened to Perfect Prefect Percy. There's a part of me that wishes you would know, but I know you shouldn't. You wouldn't care much, now that I'm still alive.

"I'd love to know-" Ron frowned.

It breaks my heart, the whole ordeal. I know I'm so selfish, wanting to leave Molly behind like that, but I'm just tired. I'm tired of living. I'm tired of feeling like rubbish. I'm tired of being unseen. I'm tired of being a joke. I'm tired of feeling tired. I'm tired.

"We can get you help-" Bill sobbed.

Where am I going with this? Nowhere, I'm sure. I'm going nowhere with this. I guess. I've made sure Ollie sleeps now, it's 12 AM. He agrees to accompany me here, Molly and Lucy are in the Woods' house. Ollie begged me to sleep, and that's what I'm going to do.

Sincerely,   
Percy Weasley.

"Ginny?" Charlie called. "It's your turn now."


	6. Ginny

Dear Molly...

  
I need to write this letter for you because I'm dropping you off to Lucy's care because I'm going to fight in the war and I want you to have something from me, lest I die in the battlefield.

"So he-" Fred paled, remembering himself being pulled from that crumbling wall, wanting to thank his hero but his hero has already fled.

The day you were conceived, it was purely unintentional. None of us was actually ready to have you. But we never regretted having you amongst us. Your mother Penelope was very diligent in raising you, even more so than I was.

Molly bit her lip as she remembered the little girl's dead mother.

Penelope never gave up on you, never once thought you shouldn't exist. You should've met her, she'd really love to meet you. But Penelope once told me to cremate her body if she dies, so I did. It's what she would've wanted, even though it tears me to say this.

"You did the right thing," Charlie said.

I never mentioned to you about my other family. I do have them. I actually named you, Molly, after my own mother, Molly. She and my dad, her husband Arthur, would've love to meet you.

"You're not wrong-" Arthur smiled solemnly.

I also have six other siblings. Isn't that a lot? Yes, it is, I hope you can meet all of them. There's Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Ginny.

"Uncle Bill!" George grinned. Bill scowled.

"I'm not old!" Bill huffed. "Don't call me uncle!"

"You're married."

Uncle Bill is so cool.

"Yeah-" Bill flipped his hair back and let out finger guns.

"Shut up-" Charlie nudged at him.

He's a curse-breaker in Gringgots, Molly. He is exceptionally caring and quick-thinking. He had been Prefect and Head Boy too, you know? I idolised him so much during my childhood. I really miss him. Bill, if you ever meet Molly, please treat her with great kindness. For her sake and mine.

Bill bit his lower lip as he remembered that he didn't really look for Percy during his estrangement. He remembered cursing to no end as Percy didn't attend his wedding or when he's in St. Mungo's when he was attacked by Greyback. Merlin, he feels so guilty now. Percy misses him?

He has a wife, Aunt Fleur. I don't really know much about Aunt Fleur, but I know that she had been brave and kind. She's also French and she was a contestant for Tri-wizard Tournament against Harry Potter.

Bill sighed. He misses Fleur, when will she be back from France?

Next on the line, Uncle Charlie! He's a dragon tamer. Yes, the fiery red breathy scaly thingies. He can tame them and make them follow his command.

"You're flattering me-" Charlie laughed.

He was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver idolised him so much.

"Perhaps too much-" the twins sniggered.

He's so brave, selfless, dedicated, he's a lot of things at once. I'd say he wasn't the smartest, but hey, he's family.

"Hey!"

Next, we have Uncle Fred and Uncle George. They're twins and they're pranksters, like you. I think you would've loved meeting them. They also have a knack of driving your father insane. Promise me that you'll never team up with them, Merlin knows what you three could've done. You inherited your mother's mischievous nature.

"For that reason-"

"We will."

They actually sent Aunt Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat one time.

"The twins snickered as the rest of the family glared at them."

"I was horrified," Ginny said.

They own a joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. You should really go there. Wait, no. You shouldn't go there. Why am I encouraging my own daughter to be a prankster? Fred, George, if you as much touch her red hair, you'll catch these hands!

"Ooh-"

"Scary." The twins snickered more.

Next up, Uncle Ron! Now, Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny are still in Hogwarts so you probably won't meet them unless it's Christmas or summer break.

"Wrong!" Ron said, having finished school.

Uncle Ron. He's very selfless, strategic, humble, and genuine. He also likes to get in trouble, he's a trouble magnet. He FLEW a CAR to Hogwarts instead of MAILING the school that he missed the train AT TWELVE. Please don't follow in his footsteps. Don't fly a CAR at TWELVE. Just owl the school!

By now the whole Weasleys are laughing, reminiscing how Ron flew the Ford Anglia car with Harry to Hogwarts, getting that howler.

Aunt Ginny is spectacular. My favourite sibling.

"I thought we don't DO favourites!" Charlie glared. Ginny blew a raspberry.

"I am his favourite sibling!"

Aunt Ginny is also trouble magnet, even though she didn't get into as much trouble as the twins got themselves in.

"Not as much as I'd like-" Ginny scowled.

She's the only female sibling I have. She's very fierce, honest, genuine, caring, protective, and funny. You'd love her.

"You WILL love her," Ginny corrected.

She once sent a Valentine letter, it was so funny.

"SKIPPING THAT PART!" Ginny yelled, skimming through the letter.

Her brothers laughed.

Ginny, if you ever meet Molly, please love her as I love you. Please take care of her as I'd take care of yours.

"I will."

I really wish you'd know more about them, you'll definitely love them if you meet them. I'd love for you to meet them, but I don't know if they'll forgive me for the mistakes I did. Molly, whatever mistakes you'll make in the future, I'll always forgive you. You're my daughter and I love you. Never doubt that.

"We will," Fred promised.

"You're our brother," George added.

"We forgive you," Fred said.

"Wow, FINALLY! After so long!"

I also need to tell you something.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Charlie grunted.

I'm dating Oliver Wood now, you'll have an amazing stepfather. He's a really nice guy, he and his mother helped me raise you. Remember Lucy Wood? Most likely not, you're a little baby then. But Lucy, Oliver's mum, sat for me whenever I needed to work and Oliver gave you a bunch of presents.

"Called it!" Ron grinned.

"Wedding planner!" Ginny yelled.

If you want to meet them, just yell 'The Burrow' via floo. They'll think you're lost. If they ask, just tell who you are, my daughter. Floo back to where you originally come from, just let them know about you. I can't tell them about you myself, they're no doubt so disappointed in me.

"Oh, Percy," Molly started sobbing again. "That's not the truth. I'm so proud you took responsibility."

I love you so much. The day you're born, you're such a little baby. You look so much like me, with my untameable red hair, my long nose, my freckles, and my lips. Your brown eyes, they're so much like your mother's. I wish you could've met her. I really need to go, now. I love you so much, I'll never forget you.

Sincerely,   
Percy Weasley, your father.

"I think that's it," Ginny said. "Well, does anyone want to meet Percy?"

"Good thing it's the weekend," Bill said. "He can't run from us if we visit his flat."

"But where does he live?" Ron asked. "We don't know where his flat is, you know how secretive that man is."

"I can ask Lucy Wood," Molly volunteered. "Lucy and I, we're still in touch."

"What about Cornelius Fudge?" Charlie asked.

Chills ran down Arthur's spine as he remembers what the name did to his third-born son.

"After we meet Percy, we can put him on trial," Bill decided. "Of course, if Percy is willing to take him down. We can't do much if he doesn't want to."

"We'll gift him our products," George volunteered.

"I'm sure he'll love breathing fire-" Fred laughed.

"Molly?" Arthur called. "Please talk to Lucy. We'll visit our son and our granddaughter."


	7. Meeting Percy

"Ollie, can you please check the door? Those are keys, darling. You don't eat keys!"

Percy sighed in exasperation as his little daughter tried to eat the flat's keys.

"Daddy!" Molly whined. "I'm peckish!"

Another bell.

"Honey, please?" Percy begged. Oliver nodded as he walked to the door, opening a little bit. He certainly didn't expect to meet the whole Weasley clan.

"Uhh, how may I help you?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver!" Fred grinned. Oliver smiled.

"What's up, Fred?"

"Is Percy here?" Molly asked.

"Why would Percy be here?" He laughed despite the fact that it's really his boyfriend's flat.

"Who's there?" Percy asked from behind.

"Uhh, some Weasleys looking for a Percy!" Oliver quickly answered. "Which you are so not!"

"Who's he?" Ginny asked.

"My boyfriend!" Oliver grinned, he loves talking about him.

"What's his name?" Ron asked.

"Uhh-" Oliver chuckled. "What's your name?" Oliver turned around and hissed at him.

"Perseus!"

"Perseus!" Oliver answered loudly before letting out a suspicious chuckle.

"Daddy I'm peckish! I wan ta'!" Molly cried as Percy took away the keys.

"No, Molly," Percy begged. "Don't cry."

"Is that Molly?" Molly asked, her face turned worried as she hears her granddaughter cry.

"How do you know about, I mean-" Oliver shook his head. "My boyfriend has a daughter named Molly."

"Oh sure, just spread my information to everyone, would you?" Percy glared.

"Percy!" Oliver yelled before he realised his mistake. "-us!"

"So your boyfriend's name is Perseus which undoubtedly has a voice that sounds like Percy and that name can also be shortened as Percy and he has a daughter named Molly which surely sounds like Percy's daughter's name Molly?" Arthur asked.

"How do you know?" Oliver hissed. "I mean, Percy clearly doesn't have a daughter! Who would sleep with him?"

"You-" George rolled his eyes.

"We have these letters-" Charlie showed him the letters. "We read them. We know about Percy and his daughter."

Then the door closed.

"What just happened?"

The door opened again.

"Please, sit on the sofa," Oliver said.

"What are you-" Percy glared before Molly threw a spoon full of food away, hitting Charlie's shirt. "Don't play with your food! I thought you said you're peckish!" Percy ran over to Charlie to pick the spoon up, purposefully avoiding his eyes.

"What can I do for you?" He asked the redheaded family after he returned the spoon to Molly.

"Percy, we read your 'Dear Family...' and your 'Dear Molly...' letters-" Charlie showed him them. "We know."

"Everything?" Percy asked.

"Everything," Arthur confirms.

"Ev'ryting!" Molly clapped and cheered. Percy sighed and carried her.

"Can I hold your daughter, Percy?" Molly asked, her gaze softened seeing her secret granddaughter. Percy held her closer to his chest.

"Don't hurt her," Percy begged. "She's all I have left."

"'All you have left'?" Arthur asked. "Don't you miss us? Are we nothing to you?"

"I do!" Percy fought. "I really do, Father. But I-"

"But you what?" Bill asked. "You fear you won't be accepted home?" Percy nodded, though just a little bit.

"You saved me from the wall," Fred mentioned. "I nearly died and you immediately pulled me. When I was about to thank you, you were gone as fast as light."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Frederick-" Percy shook his head. "You were in a war, maybe you were delirious and hallucinated me saving you when really, another redhead did."

"Your 'Dear Molly...' letter points otherwise."

"It says that I was going to fight in a war, I didn't say what I did."

"Perce-" George showed his lost ear and pointed to Bill's scars. "Time is short. Use it correctly. With us. With your family."

"But-" Percy held Molly closer.

"Family!" She clapped her hands. "I wan' family!"

"You can have a family!" Charlie grinned. "Come on, who's the good girl?"

"She's not a dog, Charles!" Percy hissed. "Sorry, overprotectiveness."

"I remember when I gave birth to Bill-" Molly grinned as her eyes turned dreamy, remembering that moment. "I barely let anyone else touch him."

"Even me-" Arthur rolled his eyes, remembering that moment too. "I won't kill Bill, he's my son too!"

"Can you blame a mother's overprotectiveness?" Molly asked. Arthur sighed.

"No, I certainly can't."

"Percy, baby-" Oliver held his shoulder. "You told me you really miss your family."

"I do."

"They're here, in front of your eyes-" Oliver gestured at them. "Don't you want to, you know, catch up with them?"

"But Molly-" Percy held her tighter. "What if they don't like her?"

"We love Molly," Molly cuts. "We love her as we love you too."

"Alright then, Mum." Percy walks to his parents, his little girl in hand. Arthur scooted over so he can sit between him and Molly and he did just that.

"Is she Molly?" Molly asked, ruffling her hair.

"Little Molly, meet Big Molly-" Percy chuckled. Little Molly frowned.

"I'm Molly!" Little Molly glared at Big Molly. "No' you!"

"Both of you are Mollies," Percy corrected. "Grandma Molly."

"Granma?" Molly asked. "What's a granma?"

"Grandma means she's my mother," Percy answered. "Grandpa Arthur means he's my father. Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred, and Uncle George."

"Red-" Molly pointed at Arthur's hair. "Red-" Then she pointed at Bill's hair.

"We're all red-" Percy laughed. Molly squirmed to the floor, running to hug Ginny.

"Red!" Molly pointed at Ginny. Ginny grinned smugly at her mother, little Molly had come to her instead of her mother.

"How old are you, Molly?" Ginny asked. Molly faced her father.

"How old am I, Daddy?" 

"Two years old, almost three." 

"I'm fwee!" Molly grinned. Percy shook his head.

"Two, almost three."

"Fwee!" Molly jumped.

"I don't know what I expected-" Percy sighed in exasperation as he shook his head.

"Do you need tips from us?" Arthur offered. "Come home, we can certainly give you a tip or two. We raised seven toddlers, after all."

"Really?" Percy flashed a grateful smile, but it was gone as fast as it arrives. "Umm, no thanks, it's ok."

"No, really, it's fine," Molly fought. "We insist."

"Darling, I thought you said you're really clueless about this-" Oliver kissed his fingers. "I thought you said you want to ask your parents for help."

"I do, Love."

Fred and George snickered, laughing at the pet names Percy and Oliver are using for each other.

"Darling-" Oliver stared at him. "George just told you, life is short. You made sacrifices for Molly for almost three years, it certainly won't be wrong to be selfish for once and hear the advises they can give."

"I'm sorry to interrupt-" Charlie blocked them. "But how long have you known?"

"From the beginning," Oliver answered. "I'm Percy's roommate and closest friend from and after Hogwarts, he cried to me when Penelope was pregnant and when she died. I helped Percy construct the words he wrote to disown you."

"Of-"

"Fucking-"

"Course."

Percy closed Fred's and George's mouths.

"Not in front of Molly!" He hissed.

"Fucking-" Molly grinned.

"Molly-" Percy frowned. "Don't say that. That's a bad word."

"Fucking," Molly repeated, taking joy in her father's displeasure.

"Let's try another course," Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uhh, that is Uncle Fred's and Uncle George's special words. One you don't get to use because it's so special to them it'll hurt their hearts if you use it." Molly's face contorted.

"I'm sorry, Uncles Fred and George," Molly apologised. Fred chuckled and ruffled Molly's hair.

"I think we can make an exception for you-" Fred pinched Molly's cheeks. "It's your word too."

"Fucking!" Little Molly jumped and laughed like there's no tomorrow as Percy had his hands on his hair, obviously stressed.

"Fred, George," Molly reprimanded them. "Don't teach your niece swear words. Percy, will you go home? Please?"


	8. Fixing Severed Ties

"I really thought you've gone mad and disowned us for the Ministry."

Percy chuckled. Even though he had his facial expressions amused, he's hurt. Did his family really think that low of him? How did they not suspect a bigger motive?

"Ron, Percy's the only one who noticed something was wrong with the diary-" Ginny appeared out of nowhere. "I know you wouldn't go rogue on your own. Ron, why don't you play with the twins?"

"No-" Ron shook his head. "I'd like to stay. You're not his only sibling, Ginny."

Percy sighed and nodded.

"Just don't interrupt, alright?" Percy begged. "You don't know me as well as Ginny does. Hell, you didn't like me."

"Well, if you were never a pompous git and hurt Mum's heart-"

"Ron, enough," Ginny cuts. "You want to stay, be nice or shut up. Percy, I smelled something fishy about your departure. I know the fact that you wouldn't just abandon us for work. I suspected there's an ulterior motive."

"Then why didn't you chase me back?" Percy asked. "If you smelled something fishy."

"I don't know," Ginny answered. "Don't get me wrong, I knew something was not quite right, but I figured if Mum couldn't get you home, why should I think I can?" Ginny looked up to see her older brother right in the eye.

"Look, I know it's wrong for me to abandon you-" Percy took a deep breath in. "But umm, I thought there's no other choice. I was so afraid of letting you know of Molly's existence because I thought you'd yell at me and hate me."

"It really breaks my heart that you'd think of us that low, Perce-" Ginny played with her fingers.

"You couldn't deny the fact that I barely know most of you and vice versa-" Percy sighed. "In my mind, maybe you wouldn't hate Bill or Charlie or the twins if they were in my position but I'm the black sheep of the family."

"You didn't even give us a chance," Ron told him.

"I did," Percy denied. "The disastrous Christmas before I tried to kill myself. I went not just for work, but also to see if you can really be trusted to acquaint yourself with Molly. I had doubts but I really thought my doubts were unjustified."

"Percy-"

"What's past is past, ok?" Percy stood up. "You know about Molly now, I got you back. Let's not entwine ourselves with the past, alright?" Ginny and Ron nodded. Percy walked into the house, his heart warms up as Molly and Arthur played with their granddaughter. Oliver was right, he shouldn't be worried about them not accepting his daughter.

Because they're family.

Percy felt stupid, so stupid that he thought his family will hate him for conceiving her. He supposed it was the fear, but it was for nothing. He wondered if things were different, so different.

If he'd just tell them from the beginning, he wouldn't have spent so many nights crying as he questioned every move he made. He wouldn't have asked the siblingless Oliver for help. He's not sure he would even be dating Oliver like he's doing right now. He would still be the immature pompous git, just with a daughter. Hell, he's not even sure he'll be given his daughter.

He wouldn't be where he is right now.

"Ready to go home, love?" Oliver held his hands close to his lips. "It's nearly ten."

Percy agreed, little Molly's going to be really cranky in the morning.

"Mum-" Percy walked up to his mother. "I need to go back to my flat and tuck her in."

"But I wanna play with Granma and Granpa!" Little Molly's legs stomped. Molly laughed.

"Your daddy's right, you need your beauty sleep, princess-" Arthur kissed his granddaughter's forehead. "Tomorrow you can play with us again."

"Of course, if your father's schedule accommodates," Molly added. "Doesn't it?"

"It does." Percy nodded.

"Bye Granma, bye Granpa-" Little Molly let out a small wave. Percy carried his daughter.

"Bye, Mother and Father-" Percy kissed both his parents' cheeks. "I missed you."

"We missed you-" Molly kissed her son's cheeks.

"Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Weasley," Oliver said.

"Take good care of my son and my granddaughter for me." Arthur winked at the trio. "Nice choice."

"Oh, I know."


End file.
